


A Good Man

by Oroborusfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith’s never redeemed anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

 

 

 

 

Robin Wood is a good man. Faith’s never had that before.

He is a good man who’s made some mistakes, and if he is using her to try and redeem himself then so be it.

She knows he cares about her, in a way that makes him want to fix her, and she wants to tell him she’s onto him, knows that he trying to change her. At first she thinks maybe it’s for the best if she just lets it happen, it’s not like she’s done a particularly impressive job of running her own life.

So he tries to keep her settled, and she feels like running away. She’s not built to stay in one place, especially not since prison, but good girls don’t run. And Wood wants a good girl, thinks she could be a good girl, and she doesn’t have the energy to shatter his illusions. So she stays.

He tries to educate her, talks to her like a teacher would a student, and it’s so damn condescending. She remembers one of her old teachers who would give her a passing grade for a blow job. She offers Wood the same deal. He pretends he doesn’t know she’s serious.

He goes from teacher to father at times, which is so fucking twisted she almost laughs. He disapproves of her wardrobe, makes comments about her make up, discourages her from going out, and it makes her think of the mayor, except the mayor never fucked her, and loved her more than Wood ever could.

Wood would never say he fucks her. He’s all about loving words, being gentle and considerate, and Faith knows that he’s forgotten that she could snap his spine just by tightening her legs around him. One night she grips his hand so tight that she breaks a finger. It’s a reminder that she is not a normal girl, and she sees for the first time his doubt that he can make her into whatever he imagines. She likes that. Disappointing people is familiar.

She screws the plumber just to see if she can get away with it and one of the younger Slayers because she knows he’ll catch them. He is quiet and forgives her on the condition it will never happen again. He ignores that that she never actually apologised.

She hurts him in every way she can think of, she’s testing him, she tells herself. Except that sometimes she really does want him to leave.

It’s not because she doesn’t think she deserves to be loved, it’s because Wood doesn’t want her. He wants a good girl gone wrong that he can put back together so that his sins will be absolved.

He doesn’t realise that Faith was never really a good girl, and that too many pieces have long gone for her ever to be fully rebuilt.

He will work it out one day, and he’ll leave, and Faith will be okay with that. She will never leave him first.

Because Robin Wood is a good man.

Faith tells herself that everyday.


End file.
